marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhino (A!)
"Rhino" is the twelfth episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the eighty-fifth episode overall. Plot -Well… Up to know it looks like we have been pretty successful, don’t you agree, gentlemen? - Norman Osborn asked, looking at the Sinister Six. -Some of you failed miserably… - He said looking at Adrian Toomes. -But most of you have succeeded. Namely, Mysterio and Electro. But we still need to test two more members. And the next one is Mr. Sytsevich. - The Russian man stood up and walked to the owner of OsCorp. -What do you want me to do? - -You will have an unique ability, Mr. Sytsevich… But you will have to endure some life-threatening experimentation… Would you be willing to do that? - -What would I get from this? - Sytsevich asked, facing both Alistair Smythe and Norman Osborn. -Well, this controlled gamma ray bombardment will fortify your cellular structure and add several hundred pounds of muscle and bone tissue to your body. It will also bring superhuman strength, speed, stamina and durability. This would come with a really impressive resistance to injury. - Smythe said, looking at the Russian man. -Also, we have developed a suit… - Norman continued. -A special suit modularly aligned and composed of a thick polymer mat. It works in conjunction with your gamma based powers and increases your strength and durability beyond their original gamma induced levels. This suit grants you a high degree of resistance to physical injury. It is highly impervious to damage, able to resist explosions equivalent to 1 ton of TNT, the impact of small anti-tank weaponry, and temperature extremes between -50˚ and 1,000˚ F without cracking or melting. It is acid resistant and removable. The suit will boost your strength and features a bulletproof polymer mat rhino-like hide and two horns capable of penetrating 2-inch plate steel. - Smythe said, all at once. -Wait… I just got the word horns… - Sytsevich shook his head slightly. -Oh, yes, we wanted to give you an interesting and threatening look. - Norman smiled. -Mr. Beck has helped us make it look realistic. - Osborn looked at the other Sinister Six member. -We already have the Vulture… Now we will have… Rhino. - OsCorp’s CEO pressed a button on a wall, revealing the suit. -No… I can’t do this… I do not want to. I don’t have enough hatred against the spider… - -Smythe… Let’s show him… The other room. - Osborn smirked and Alistair Smythe led Aleksei to another room, full of cameras. -Here, Mr. Sytsevich… Take a look. Do you see anyone you know in these screens? - -Is that… Is that Oksana? - The Russian man asked, seeing his wife being held at gunpoint in one of the screens. -Oksana Sytsevich, waitress at a diner located in the first bus stop after leaving Ryker’s Island, where generally ex-convicts dine after being released. You two met there, when you were just a petty criminal. But she fell in love with you. When she was fired for being mean to the customers, you asked her out and then got married. Now you two are living in a small apartment in Yonkers. Am I right? - -Y-Yes… - Aleksei looked up at Osborn. -WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! - -This is just to fuel your desire to join the Sinister Six. We have nothing against you or your wife… But we know where to find her. We actually have her in one of our warehouses right now… But she will be released if you accept to be the Rhino for us… After all… Isn’t she your wife? Wouldn’t you do anything for her? - -I would… Go ahead Osborn… I accept the experimentation. - Sytsevich sighed. -That’s all I wanted. Smythe will lead the way. - Norman smiled pleased, and once the two men left the room had left, he called one of the men at the warehouse. -Kill her… And make it look like it was Spider-Man. - -What are you doing?! - The woman screamed, but it was too late. The bullet had gone through her head already. Another OsCorp employee walked inside the warehouse, shot the two men dead and tangled them in the same web fluid Spider-Man uses. Once in suit, Rhino started running around the city, looking for the warehouse where his wife was. Stan Carter tried to stop him with bullets, but Rhino ignored them and ran against him, ready to pierce the officer with his horn, when suddenly, he was saved by Spider-Man. Rhino looked up, as Spider-Man got down to fight. -Oh, god, another freak? - -I AM NO FREAK!!! - Sytsevich yelled. -Oh, ok, Halloween must’ve come earlier this year. - -ENOUGH! I NEED TO FIND MY WIFE! - -Oh, is it a female rhinoceros? - Spider-Man raised an eyebrow. -Are there even females? - -UGH!!! - Rhino charged against the web crawler, but he got out of his way before he could hit him. -Don’t you know you could’ve just changed direction? - Peter asked, chuckling. -I CAN’T! - -Oh… Wait… So this guy has a serious problem. - Spider-Man looked back at Rhino, but before he could dodge him again he had already been hit. Continuing his rampage through the city, Rhino finally found the warehouse and he crashed against it. Once he finally found his wife, he found her and the two OsCorp agents dead, tangled in Spider web. -It was the spider… Osborn was right all along… He is a menace and has to be stopped!!! - Rhino screamed, as he teared up. -You need to be stopped… - Luke Cage said, looking at the Rhino. -YOU DON’T GIVE ORDERS TO RHINO!!! - Aleksei said, running towards Cage, who could hold him with his bare hands. -HOW?! - -I hope this teaches you not to mess with Power Man. - White Tiger said, jumping from behind and trying to harm the villain. -SPIDER-MAN KILLED MY WIFE!!! - Rhino yelled. -NOW I HAVE TO KILL HIM!!! - He said, pointing at the web crawler who was just getting there. -I WILL DESTROY YOUR FAMILY, I WILL TEAR YOU APART LIKE YOU DID TO ME!!! - -I didn’t do anything… - Peter muttered but the N.Y.P.D. arrived before their chat could continue and they arrested the Rhino, neutralizing his suit. Norman Osborn walked to the Police Station where Aleksei was being held at. -Excuse me… I’m Norman Osborn, CEO of OsCorp and one of the most influential men in the city… - He introduced himself to Stanley Carter. -I am here to drop charges against Mr. Aleksei Sytsevich. - -If you actually cared about this city, you wouldn’t be doing that. He must be sent to the Raft. - The Sergeant replied sternly. -It was Spider-Man who did this to him. He killed his wife. Of course this man is deeply troubled. I will personally take him to the Ravencroft Institute for Criminally Insane and will pay for his treatment. - Sergeant Carter pursed his lips and walked inside an office. Shortly after, Sytsevich was in the OsCorp Tower again. The next morning, Gwen walked to Peter and his friends and showed them what the front page of the Daily Bugle read: “Spider-Man kills innocent man’s wife”. -Don’t you work there? - Sam Alexander chuckled. -I’m just a photographer… - Parker defended himself. -Who even wrote this? I mean, I know J.J.J. is against me but… Wait who is this guy? - Peter interrupted himself, as he paid attention to the author’s name. -Does any of you know any Edward Brock? - Gallery OsbornToomes_Rhino.png|"Some of you failed miserably…" TSSM the Rhino - smaller.jpg RhinoVsSpider-ManRhino.png TSSM TIH - The Rhino.jpg|"It was the spider…" LCWTNVsRRhino.png|"HOW?!" Rhino-Rhino.png|"I WILL DESTROY YOUR FAMILY, I WILL TEAR YOU APART LIKE YOU DID TO ME!!!" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Assemble! Sinister Six Arc Category:OsCorp (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Norman Osborn (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sinister Six (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Adrian Toomes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Quentin Beck (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Maxwell Dillon (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Aleksei Sytsevich (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alistair Smythe (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stanley Carter (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Luke Cage (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ava Ayala (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Alexander (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nova Corps (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daily Bugle (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Oksana Sytsevich (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Edward Brock (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:New York Police Department (Earth-1010)/Appearances